Sin miedo a Nada
by xX.Wordless.Xx
Summary: A sus 17 años, Hinata es una malcriada. Pero, ¿Porqe? Acompaña a Sasuke Uchiha en el largo viaje a través de su mente. ¿Que cosas descubrirá? Esta breve historia narra la tan complicada vida de una universitaria que tiene un pasado muy tragico.


**Siempre habia qerido decir esto *-*Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero si algun dia llegaran a ser mios de mi propiedad, no duden qe los compartiria con ustedes (:**

**Para qe no se confundan .-. lo qe esta en _cursivas _son los recuerdos de Hinatita-chan n_n  
><strong>

**Enjoy it!  
><strong>

HINATA'S POV

A mis escasos 17 años de edad ya se podría afirmar que mi vida es un asco. Ah decir verdad me considero mucho mas madura que las chicas de mi edad; todos esos estereotipos de la clásica adolescente no van conmigo. Jamas eh estado en una discoteca, ni bailado con un novio, y mucho menos haberme emborrachado en una fiesta. Simplemente esa no soy yo.

Ahora, se preguntarán ¿Quien soy yo? Bueno, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, y el proximo año estare llendo a la Universidad. No, no sere modelo, ni cantante de musica pop, mucho menos maestra; yo sere una gran Ingeniera. ¿Por que? Bueno, cualquiera de mis compañeros hubiera aceptado en que soy una "Nerd", y quizas, mas de la mitad hubiesen acertado.

Fisicamente no estoy nada mal, creo. Mi cabello es largo, liso, y de un extraño negro azulado, sedoso y envidiable. Mi complexion es bastante delgada, no en exceso, puesto que hago ejercicio diariamente, mi piel es un tanto pálida, y si, eh intentado broncearme, pero simple y sencillamente no funciona. Mis ojos, tambien poseen un color extraño, son perlados, asi es, casi blancos, se supone que es alguna clase de defecto genético, pero no es nada grave, espero. El unico problema es… que estoy _casi_ ciega. Asi es, debo cargar con unos horrendos lentes de "fondo de botella" a todas partes.

¿Que porque estoy escribiendo todo esto? Digamos que fue una pequeña tarea que mi psicologo me encargó.

7:00 a.m sonó el despertador. Hinata Hyuuga se despierta como siempre; cabello desordenado, tirantes fuera de sus hombros, y medio dormida. Lentamente camina hacia lo que parece el baño, pues sin sus lentes no logra distinguir bien; se lava la cara como es costumbre, despues los dientes, seguido toma una ducha. 30 minutos y porfín logra salir. Se observa una Hinata con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo, sus movimientos aun son torpes debido a que no trae sus anteojos puestos. Cuidadosamente llega a la cama, y por instinto su mano toca el buró, y justo su mano alcanza los lentes. La cara que antes parecía preciosa se ve opacada por tamaños binoculares.  
>Ahora con mas delicadeza y agilidad se dirije al closet, busca algo que ponerse, entre sus ropas solo se ven pantalones holgados, camisetas que a simple vista se ven mas grandes que ella y dos o tres jeans. Finalmente se decide por unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca con un estampado simple, en ella se puede leer <em>"I didn't do it". <em>Despues de cambiarse decide verse en el espejo. En su reflejo se observa una chica que apenas aparenta los 15, lentes gruesos, unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta aun peor. _Perfecto_.

Alegre baja a desayunar. Su padre ya no esta y su primo debio haber salido hace mas de una hora a trabajar. Asi es, esta sola nuevamente.

En un plato sirve algo de cereal _dietético_ y leche. Lenta y pensativa debora su almuerzo. Sabe bien que en la escuela el almuerzo es gratis, y como mil veces mejor. Pero mientras menos tiempo pase con esos horribles monstruos que tiene por "compañeros" mejor.

Apenas entra a la preparatoria y ya puede escuchar los murmuros; _"¿Quien es la ñoña?" "¿Que no tiene verguenza?" "¡Mira, parece que decidió pedirle prestada la ropa a su papi!"_.

Como de costumbre los ignora. Ninguno de ellos tiene idea de porque es lo que es. No deberia importarles, ¿Cierto?

Levanta la vista por primera vez en la mañana, y por el mismo pasillo, a unos cuantos metros se encuentra la famosa Sakura Haruno. Su compañera desde la escuela primaria, siempre rivales; Sakura siempre gustó de llamar la atención, justo ahora su cabello se veia de un color morado. ¿Mañana quizás seria verde?  
>Sakura era una estudiante perfecta. Hermosa, talentosa, inteligente, simplemente perfecta. Hinata sabia que no podia competir con su belleza, sin embargo, sabia que ella era mas inteligente que la Haruno, simplemente no gustaba de llamar la atención. Eso era todo, por eso la dejaba ganar siempre en los concursos de ortografía, y sacar mejores calificaciones en los exámenes, y bueno, sobresalir. Y esa era su única razón. ¿No?<p>

Hinata no era para nada envidiosa, por eso es que dejaba que se llevara todo el crédito. Ella solo deseaba terminar la preparatoria. Entre menos tiempo tuviese que pasar dentro de ese edificio, mejor.

- "Y bien, mi querida Hinata, ¿como estubo tu dia hoy?" - Preguntó Sasuke Uchiha.

- "Duh" - Suspiró. -"Nada especial, lo de siempre. Sabes que mi vida es mas aburrida que una estupida pelicula en blanco y negro. ¿Por que razón sigues cuestionándome? - Contestó molesta. Y no es que no le agradara, para nada, a sus 25 años de edad Sasuke era un reconocido Psicologo, se murmuraba por ahí que el mejor del pueblo. Y no es que ella quiziera verlo, bueno, quizás un poco, pero eso era algo que hacia porque tenia que, no porque quiziera estar una hora diaria observando su molesta sonrisa, o sus dientes perfectos, o sus labios delgados ni sus ojos encantadores.

- "Tranquila. Continuemos con la sesión. ¿En que nos quedamos la vez pasada?" -

HIANTA'S POV

_Yo apenas contaba con 7 años. Mi padre habia salido, Neji se quedaría conmigo en casa. Había llovido demasiado, y mi pequeña gatita Noah aun no habia regresado a casa, asi que apenas Neji se distrajo, salí por la puerta trasera. La busqué en el patio, en la banqueta de enfrente, en todas partes y no había rastro de ella. Me adentré mas en los callejones, ignorante de que lo que sucedería cambiaría mi vida por completo._

_Grité y grité, quizás demasiado. En una esquina, a lo lejos, pude ver que algo tamblaba en el piso, me acerqué con cuidado, y efectivamente Noah estaba ahi, casi muerta de frío._

- "¿Que pasó entonces?" - Preguntó interesado.

- "¿Me vas a dejar terminar?" - Los ojos de Hinata, ya cristalinos, brillaban con una intensidad inmensa.

_Sentí que algo tocó mi hombro. Una mano gruesa y dura, me di cuenta que no podia ser Neji, asi que lentamente me volteé. Al principio no lo distinguí, solo vi un hombre robusto con una camisa negra y pantalones de mezclilla. Lentamente subí la vista, el hombre me miraba raro, en ese entonces no sabia que era. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta que en su mirada no habia más que deseo y lujuria. Ese hombre marcó mi vida para siempre. Me arrebató a Noah de mis pequeñas manos y lo puso encima de unas cajas que estaban a un lado. Luego tomo mis manos, me cargó, y despues sentí un leve dolor detras de mi cabeza. Y todo se volvió negro._

- "Que te hizo el desgraciado?" -

- "Hmp. - Las lágrimas ahora si resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban ya rojos. Sasuke le dió un pañuelo.  
>- "Porfavor, continúa" -<p>

_Cuando desperté estaba en una habitación que no era la mía. Todo estaba oscuro. No lograba hacer que mis piernas respondieran, mucho menos mis manos. Parecía la mas horrible de las pesadillas. Pasó un rato, no sé cuanto tiempo, hasta que él entró en la habitación algo mareado. Olía asqueroso, como alcohol y cigarrillos. Se acercó a mi con pasos lentos y decididos. Se sentó a un lado mio, en la cama… Y… _

_- _"Hinata, no puedes parar ahora. Porfavor, prosigue"- Alentó Sasuke. Ya se imaginaba lo que le habia pasado, con razón ella era asi. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido. Cariñosamente acarició su hombro y sonrió, era la única forma de hacerle saber que él estaba ahí con ella; que ya no estaba sola y que ya nadie le haria daño nunca más.

_Cerre mis ojos, apreté demasiado, como si de esa forma fuese yo a despertar de esa pesadilla. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, no sabia porqué, pero estaba muy asustada. En ese entonces no sabia lo que ese puerco haría conmigo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Sentí como retiraba mis ropas con prisa, mis ojos aun seguían cerrados. Despúes… Me violó._

**Una peqeñita muestra de la gran historia que qiero escribir. No es mi primera vez y espero no sea la ultima. Estoy de vacaciones -/- asi que me sobra tiempo y aqi estoy xD!**

**Mis disculpas para los amantes de Hina-chan u.u io tampoco qeria escribir esto :/ pero es mui importante para darle seguimiento a la historia n_n Si qieren saber qe paso despues me avisan, si la historia no es de su agrado, tambien xD! Qiziera algo de apoyo de su parte :3 si voi a escribir, INSPIRENME! :D Un escritor no es nada sin sus lectores! Nee?**


End file.
